My Protector
by xXSunsparkXx
Summary: For Reaper TheDemonGoddess :  Three thugs gang up on Amy and an unexpected person comes to her rescue. Can an unlikely friendship blossom into romance? Knuxamy!
1. Knuckles?

It was a beautiful spring day on Angel Island. The Sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Knuckles The Echidna couldn't ask for anything more. After all he did have to guard the Master Emerald twenty-four hours a day, why not let it be a little enjoyable? He was just settling down for an afternoon nap when he heard an ear piercing scream. It was coming from below the temple. Knuckles got up and ran to see what was going on. Three scruffy looking hedgehogs were pushing around a pink hedgehog. The pink one happened to be Amy Rose. "Come on babe, all I want is a little love." A black and yellow hedgehog cooed slyly and grabbed Amy around the waist.

"Leave her alone!" Knuckles yelled and punched the hedgehog in the face.

"Knuckles?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our good friend Knuckie." One of the other two thugs said. "Why are you protecting our girl? We were just about to have a little fun with her."

"No way," Amy said from behind Knuckles.

"Leave this island, now! Or else I'll knock you out and throw you off!" Knuckles said menacingly.

"Fine, fine, you can have her. We'll leave. See you later babe." The brown one winked and grabbed his unconscious partner. The three ran out of sight.

After they were gone Knuckles turned to the shaking girl, "are you okay Amy?" He asked her with an unusual softness in his eyes.

"Yeah I think so." She said and looked away. "Why was Knuckles treating me like this? He's never nice to me." She thought.

Knuckles was wondering the same thing. "Why does my heart race every time I see her?" He thought.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Amy finally said, "well…I should be going now…" And started to leave the island.

"Wait!" Knuckles called out, "it's almost dark. It'd be safer if you just stayed here."

Amy pondered this for a moment wondering if he was for real. "All right. But where am I going to stay?"

"Come with me." Knuckles replied. Amy followed him doubtfully.

On the way there Knuckles was at total war with himself. With each step he took a new revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. "Why did he say she could stay with him? Since when did he care about her safety? Why did he save her in the first place?" He stopped walking, a look of newfound horror spread across his face. "Was he being…nice?"

"Knuckles?" Amy asked and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Knuckles flinched away from her touch. It felt so warm, his mental bickering ceased. "Y-yeah I'm fine." He muttered and started walking again. The rest of the journey was in silence. Which was fine for the two, they wouldn't know what to say anyways.

Ten minutes later they reached the Master Emerald. There was a bed beside it made of pine needles. A small blanket was folded neatly on top of it. "Um." Knuckles said uncomfortably, "you can sleep here tonight. I'll take you back to your house tomorrow morning."

Amy looked at the pine needle bed. "It would have to do," she thought and laid down. It wasn't very comfy but she was so tired she quickly fell asleep.

Knuckles sat on the temple steps watching the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful, he outline illuminated in the moonlight. When she wasn't talking about Sonic she was a lot of fun to be around. "Maybe we could hang out more often." Knuckles thought. He'd like to get to know here more. Maybe tomorrow he'd ask her if she was interested.

The echidna was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a lout chattering. He looked over, it was Amy. She was shivering in her sleep. Knuckles realized she didn't have the blanket on her so she must be cold. He quietly got up and walked over to her. He grabbed the blanket, unfolded it, and laid it on top of her. After a few moments her teeth stopped chattering and she was silent again. Knuckles sat down beside her. He put his hand behind his head and tried to fall asleep. When sleep finally came there was something different about Knuckles, a smile appeared on his face for the first time in years. J


	2. Do you like me?

The next morning Amy was woken up by the sound of snoring. She glanced up and looked around. A red echidna was sleeping next to her. She blinked and stood up to look at him. He was laying on his side with his arms spread out like he was holding something. Amy realized that something was her. He had wrapped his arms around her while they were sleeping. She smiled at the thought, but quickly corrected herself, "why do I care if he had his arms around me?" She asked herself. "It shouldn't matter, I like Sonic…right?" Amy looked back at Knuckle's sleeping form. "I think I can get home by myself." She told him, "thanks for everything." And gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then was odd, hoping she wouldn't run into anymore trouble on the way back.

A few hours later Knuckles finally woke up from his long slumber. "Ugh what time is it?" He asked no one in particular. He looked around, searching for the pink hedgehog who was sleeping next to him. "Amy?" He called out and got up to look around some more. She wasn't on the island. Knuckles figured she woke up earlier and decided to go home herself. "I better go check on her." He thought and ran off.

Amy was watching tv when someone knocked on the door. She got up and opened it. It was Knuckles, "uh hi Knuckles come in." She said and let him in. He walked over and sat on a sleek black leather couch in front of the television. Amy followed his lead and sat in the matching chair across from him.

"I uh just wanted to make sure you were okay." Knuckles said uncomfortably.

Amy blushed, "yeah I'm fine. I got up early this morning and I didn't want to wake you so I walked home."

"Oh. Alright well I better be going then. Gotta get back to the Master Emerald." He replied and got up. He was about to walk out the door when Amy stopped him.

"Wait." She said, "thank you for saving me, and for giving me a place to stay."

Knuckles stared at the girl, wondering what to do next. Before he could think of something a pair of soft lips met his. He didn't know how to react, so he just stood there until she jumped back.

"Uh, I'm sorry Knuckles. I, I don't know what came over me." Amy said, flustered.

Knuckles kept staring at the blushing girl. She was about to walk away but he grabbed her hand and spun her around, their lips meeting again. Amy was surprised but melted into the kiss just the same. The couple broke apart after a few moments from lack of air. They looked at each other, mesmerized in each others gazes. Amy finally broke the silence, "um…Knuckles? Do, do you like me?"

Knuckles blushed and looked down at his feet. "Um…" And ran out of Amy's house and kept on going. Amy stood at the threshold of her house, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What did I do wrong?" She whispered. After a few minutes she slammed the door, ran into her room, and flopped onto her bed. Sobbing now she kept asking herself the same question, what did she do wrong?

"I'm so stupid!" Knuckles was pacing in front of the master emerald. He already put a couple dents in the temple wall. "Why did I run away? I'm such a coward!" He was so caught up in his ranting he didn't see a blue hedgehog sitting on the steps.

"What are you yelling about this time Knuckles?" Sonic asked and grinned.

"Sonic." Knuckles growled. The very sight of the hedgehog made him angry. "It's none of your concern."

Sonic held his hands up, "alright alright you don't have to yell at me."

"Whatever." Knuckles muttered and stalked off. He needed to talk to Amy. Unfortunately for him Sonic ran over and fell in step with him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Knuckles stopped, a sly smile appeared on his face. He had a plan, he was going to make Sonic jealous. "Maybe that'll get him off my back." He thought and turned to Sonic. "Oh nowhere, just going to hang out with Amy."

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "why?"

"Because we're really, _really, _good friends." Knuckles emphasized.

Sonic laughed, 'aw do you like Amy Knuckie? That's so cute!"

Knuckles looked at him dumbfounded. "Wait, you're not mad?"

"Heh as long as she leaves me alone I don't care what you do!" Sonic said, "well I'd love to stay and chat but I got to go. See ya!" With that he was gone, a cloud of dust left in his place. Knuckles stared at the place the blue blur was just standing.

"What just happened?" He shook his head and started walking again. He really needed to talk to Amy. Sadly, he didn't know Amy might not be alive to talk to if he didn't hurry.


	3. Bless The Broken Road

Knuckles started running as soon as he heard Amy's cries. He burst through the door and took in the scene before him. Those hedgehogs were back, and were trying to take Amy. A sudden rage built up inside him. He wasn't going to let them get away with this.

Amy suddenly felt the weight of the black hedgehog thrown off of her. She looked over and saw Knuckles taking on all three hedgehogs, the look in his eyes was one of pure anger. She was glad those fists weren't directed at her. She watched as he quickly finished them off and dragged all three of the now unconscious hedgehogs out the door. Amy sat on her couch and awaited his return.

A few minutes later Knuckles strode back into her home and embraced her quickly. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Amy nodded, "Except for a few bruises I'm fine. Thanks so much Knuckles."

Knuckles growled into her ear, "I should've came sooner. But don't worry, they won't be bothering you ever again."

Amy released him and looked away. "Knuckles, why did you save me? You've never, ever shown me anything but hostility before. I want an answer this time."

Knuckles blushed a little. He couldn't run away this time. He had to tell her. "Amy I, I like you, a lot. I have for awhile I guess. But I just never realized it until now. I know you probably don't feel the same way since you like Sonic-"

Amy cut him off, kissing him passionately. Once they broke apart she whispered, "Don't worry about Sonic. He was never going to feel the same way about me. I gave up weeks ago. But you, you actually like me for who I am. You've been kind and sweet and you've protected me when Sonic hasn't. I like you too Knuckles."

Knuckles grinned and stood up, offering his hand. Amy took it and he led her out the door.

After ten minutes of walking Amy finally spoke up, "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To a place I've never shown anyone before."

Now she was curious, "Where?"

"It's a surprise."

Amy let herself be led along as she took in her surroundings. They were on Angel Island, so they had to be close. Suddenly, Knuckles stopped and turned around. "Close your eyes."

Amy did what she was told and felt herself be led forward again. She could feel tree branches brushing against her body. They must be going through the forest. Knuckles kept walking until they reached a clearing. He took a deep breath and turned towards her. "This place is very, very important to me. It's where I go when I'm not guarding the Master Emerald. Before I tell you to open your eyes, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this place."

Amy felt honored that Knuckles trusted her enough to show her something very special to him. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I promise, I will never tell anyone."

Knuckles believed her, she sounded so sincere when she said it. "Alright, open your eyes."

Amy opened them, and couldn't believe what she saw. It was a large meadow, with a bubbling stream cutting through the trees. Wildflowers of many different colors dotted the landscape, and a soft breeze rustled through the tall grass. It was the most beautiful place she has ever seen. Knuckles couldn't help but grin at her reaction. She saw exactly what he saw in this place. "It's nice, isn't it?"

She nodded and looked at him, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much for showing me." She whispered.

Knuckles took her hand again and took her to see the stream. "There's tons of different kinds of fish, and the water is so clear you could probably drink it."

"It's so peaceful." She commented.

"Yeah, I like coming here because it gives me a chance to relax and not feel like I want to hit something all the time."

Amy giggled, "Yeah, you do have a tendency to do that a lot. Especially when Sonic's around."

Knuckles stiffened, "Yeah well, you always liked him, and I liked you, so it made me a little mad I guess. Plus his cocky attitude didn't help my temper much."

Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey, don't worry about it. I like you now, you can go hit Sonic whenever you want, just have a good reason. Okay?"

Knuckles relaxed under her touch. She was his now, and he wasn't going to let _anyone _take her away from him. "Fine. But if he does anything that upsets you, come get me. You shouldn't have to put up with his crap. And as much as I want to hit him right now for all the times he's broken your heart, I won't, because if he hadn't, then I might've never gotten the chance to tell you how I felt."

This made Amy smile. Not everyone saw the softer side of Knuckles, actually, she didn't know if anyone other than her had before. That made her feel special. He may be hot-headed, temperamental, and maybe a little mean sometimes, but he had a good heart, and that's all that mattered.

She looked at her watch and sighed, she had to leave. "I have to go, Cream needs me to help decorate her house for Tail's birthday party." She mumbled.

"Alright, I'll walk you back since you have no idea where we are." He smirked a little and put an arm around her shoulder.

She leaned against him, relishing the closeness. "Do I have to close my eyes again?" She asked.

He chuckled a little, "No, I trust you."

That rewarded him a sweet smile. Secretly, he loved her smiles. They could light up a room, and anyone who got one felt special because they held so much love in them. He knew from experience. Sometimes he wondered why Sonic never returned her feelings for him. He got a few of those smiles everyday. But then again, he was an egotistic hero with tons and tons of fans. He probably didn't savor each one like he did. They made his day when he got a few directed towards him. But of course he would never admit it.

A gloved hand waving in his face broke his daze. He shook his head and looked at Amy, who was a little concerned. "Knuckles, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He stuttered, a little embarrassed that she caught him daydreaming about her. Taking in his surroundings, he realized they were back in Station Square. How long was he staring at her? A small blush graced his cheeks. At least she didn't know _what _he was thinking about.

Amy almost burst out laughing when she saw Knuckle's face. He looked so cute when he blushed. He was so innocent when it came to love. "Are you coming to Tail's party tomorrow?" She asked, trying to ease his embarrassment by changing the subject.

"Y-yeah. I still have to find something to give him though. You got any suggestions?"

"Some new power tools? I got him a new chrome toolbox, so that would go perfect with my gift."

Knuckles mulled it over. He had a few rings to spend, so he could get Tails a really nice drill over at the hardware store. "Sounds great. Oh, it looks like we're here."

It was true, they were in front of Cream and Vanilla's home, but Amy didn't want to say goodbye just yet. She embraced Knuckles tightly, resting her head on his wide shoulder. He did the same, but laid his head on top of hers, given the height difference.

They broke apart after a few moments and said their goodbyes. Knuckles watched as Amy walked gracefully towards the door, knocking on it softly, then was quickly let in by Cream. Once she was gone he headed to the hardware store, planning on making it quick since he had other more important things he needed to be doing. Guarding the Master Emerald being one of them. As he walked he thought about what had transpired in the last three days, he saved Amy, got approval from Sonic to make her his, and finally got the girl of his dreams. Life was pretty good for him right now.

After searching the store he found the perfect drill for Tail's. It was expensive, but he didn't mind. After all it was pretty heavy duty. He paid for his gift and jogged back to Angel Island, a small smile on his face. He just knew the rest of the day was going to go just as good.

**A/N: I know, FINALLY she updated! Gosh guys, I am sooooo sorry! It's been really busy for me lately. My best friend was hit by a car a week ago, he was killed instantly. And then three kids that I baby-sit went missing about a month ago so I just didn't have time! But I promise I'll be updating more frequently from now on. I think you should thank someone called Nexin for that, he/she brought it to my attention that there are people who are waiting for me to update this story, so I promised him/her that I'd update on FRIDAY, which I did. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Court**


End file.
